dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Mini Events
Backflip Studios has organized and given mini events to the players of DragonVale. Sometimes these allow players to obtain more dragoncash or treats, while at other time it may make it easier for players to expand or decorate his/her park. When a mini event begins, new content affiliated with the theme of the mini event may be released or a gift may be left in a player's Social Menu associated with the theme of the mini event. Treasure Tuesday FacebookNotification-TreasureTuesday.png|Treasure Tuesday Facebook Notification FacebookNotification-TreasureTuesdayPost.png|Treasure Tuesday Facebook Post TreasureTuesdayMiniEventAugust2017Notification.jpg|Treasure Tuesday Notification TreasureTuesdayMessageCardAugust2017.png|Treasure Tuesday Message Card TreasureTuesday-TreasureChest.png|Treasure Tuesday - Treasure Chest LootDragonMarketDeal.jpg|Loot Dragon Market Deal SilverDragonMarketDeal.jpg|Silver Dragon Market Deal PlatinumDragonMarketDeal.jpg|Platinum Dragon Market Deal ElectrumDragonMarketDeal.jpg|Electrum Dragon Market Deal Treasure Tuesday is a mini event created by Backflip Studios. When it occurs Treasure Dragons produce twice as much dragoncash. It occurs for 24 hours and any player who logs in before the mini event receives 5 gems in the "Gift" section of the Social Menu. During the day various hidden treasure chests are placed around the player's park containing 10,000 except for one treasure chest which contains 1. Additionally, each time this mini event occurred one of the Treasure Dragons has been on sale for 90% off. The fourth time this mini event occurred was during the Roar of the Rift event, and instead of placing a Treasure Dragon on sale the treasure chests gave players an additional bounty of magic; 5 for the DragonCash treasure chests and 10 for the gem treasure chest. When this mini event occurred during the Eggstraordinary Egg Hunt, some of the treasure chests granted an additional bounty of 5 event currency as well as the DragonCash. When this mini event occurred during the The Chrysalis Kaleidoscope, the treasure chests granted 10 Magic Eggs and 50,000 DragonCash. Each time this mini event occurred it lasted for 24 hours. Bumper Crop FacebookNotification-BumperCrop.png|Bumper Crop Facebook Notification FacebookNotification-BumperCropPost.png|Bumper Crop Facebook Post BumperCropDayPopUp.png|Bumper Crop Message Card Bumper Crop is a mini event created by Backflip Studios. When it occurs treat farms produce twice as many treats if growing begins during the mini event. The first time this mini event occurred it lasted for five days. Expansion Extravaganza FacebookNotification-ExpansionExtravaganza.png|Expansion Extravaganza Facebook Notification FacebookNotification-ExpansionExtravaganzaPost.png|Expansion Extragavanza Facebook Post ExpansionExtravaganzaNews.jpg|Expansion Extragavanza News ExpansionExtravaganza-IslandDealsExample.png|Expansion Extravaganza Island Deal ExpansionExtravaganzaPopup.png|Expansion Extravaganza Pop-Up Message ExpansionExtravaganza-20190530.png|Expansion Extravaganza May 2019 In Game Notification Expansion Extravaganza is a mini event created by Backflip Studios. When it occurs islands are half price, obstacles are free to clear, and limited event islands are purchasable in the market. The first time this mini event occurred it lasted for four days and the 19th standard island was also released. The second time this mini event occurred it lasted for seven days and the 22nd, 23rd, and 24th standard islands were also released. On February 4th, 2019 the mini event started for the fourth time, lasting for nine days, and the 26th standard island and the Overgrown Island were also released. The fifth time this mini event occurred it lasted for eleven days and the 27th standard island was also released. Decorator Week FacebookNotification-DecoratorWeek.png|Decorator Week Facebook Notification FacebookNotification-DecoratorWeekPost.png|Decoratir Week Facebook Post DecoratorWeekNews.jpg|Decorator Week News DecoratorWeekFebruary2018PopUp.png|Decorator Week February 2018 Pop-Up Message Decorator Week is a mini event created by Backflip Studios. When it occurs all decorations, island themes, and limited island themes are 50% off. The first time this mini event occurred, the Weather Station was also made available for purchase in the market. Each time this mini event occurs it lasts for one week. For a list of prices during this mini event please view the Decorator Week Prices page. Off to the Races! FacebookNotification-OffToTheRaces.png|Off to Races! Facebook Notification FacebookNotification-OffToTheRacesPost.png|Off to Races! Facebook Post AcidDragonRace.png|Acid Dragon Race Off to the Races! is a mini event created by Backflip Studios. When it occurs players can race twice as many times per day than they usually can. The rewards are also better. The first time this mini event occurred it lasted for five days and came with new races. The second time this mini event occurred it lasted for seven days. Double Rift Extravaganza DoubleRiftExtravaganzaFacebookNotification.png|Facebook Notification DoubleRiftExtravaganzaFacebookPost.png|Facebook Post Double Rift Extravagana is a mini event created by Backflip Studios. When it occurs players can receive twice as much etherium from missions sent from the Airship Dock. Additionally, dragons within the Rift Dimension earn etherium twice as quickly. During this time etherium earned from the Etherium Vortices, the chests from the Dragon Track, and the chests from Quests also had double value. The first time this mini event occurred it lasted for one week. During each day players had the opportunity to find fallen stars: Twin Weekend TheWeekendOfTwinsInGameNotification.jpg|1st Twin Weekend In Game Notification FacebookNotification-TwinWeekend.png|1st Twin Weekend Facebook Notification FacebookNotification-TwinWeekend2.png|2nd & 3rd Twin Weekend Facebook Notification FacebookNotification-TwinWeekend4.png|4th Twin Weekend Facebook Notification CooperativeBreedingCaveWeekendOfTwinsAnimation.png|Twin Weekend Cooperative Breeding Cave Animation Twin Weekend is a mini event created by Backflip Studios. When it occurs any dragon bred in the Cooperative Breeding Cave through cooperative breeding will result as a twin version. When this mini event occurs it lasts for three days. Kindness Week KindnessWeek-FacebookNotification.png|Kindness Week Facebook Notification KindnessWeek-FacebookMessage.png|Kindness Week Facebook Message KindnessWeek-InGameNotificationPopUp.png|Kindness Week In-Game Notification Pop-Up KindnessWeek-InGameSocialMenuGiftAvailableNumberDoubled.png|Kindness Week Social Menu Available Gifts Kindness Week is a mini event created by Backflip Studios. When it occurs players are able to send twice as many gem gifts to friends through the Social Menu. When this mini event occurs it lasts for seven days. Occurrences Notes *Treasure Tuesday 90% off sales occurred in the following order: **Loot Dragon, Silver Dragon, Platinum Dragon, Electrum Dragon, Unnoticed *Treasure Tuesday 80% off sales occurred in the following order after the 90% off deals: **Platinum Dragon, Gold Dragon, Loot Dragon, Gold Dragon, Silver Dragon *Treasure Tuesday 90% off sales occurred in the following order after the 80% off deals: **Electrum Dragon *On December 19, 2017, the Treasure Tuesday gave five iceberries for every treasure chest found. Category:Events